Infinite Batman
by InfiniteUniverse10
Summary: Bruce Wayne is the Batman, the sole protector of Gotham City. Follow his story as he fights Gotham's worst and gathers a family together. Batman in my AU. Rated T for language, themes, and graphic scenes. Written by InfiniteUniverse10.
1. Origin

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS APPEARING IN THIS WORK!**

**Note: Batman is one of the characters you'll find that has the least, but largest changes (if that makes any sense) in my Infinite Universe. And in case you're wondering (if you've read my IU Superman) why all the characters are younger, like 21 or so, it's because it's very Ultimate Marvel-ish and I like writing young characters. It makes them feel more new to me. And so, without further adieu, I present to you…**

**INFINITE BATMAN**

**Origin**

"…and he's a one of the smartest men in the world. Please help me welcome home The Man, The Myth, The Legend: Bruce Wayne!" The 20-year-old news reporter star Vicki Vale exclaimed as the doors to Bruce Wayne's private jet opened up.

Young, 21-year-old Bruce Wayne stepped out of the hatch, smiling and waving to the large crowd of reporters and stalkers that had gathered around his private jet.

He strolled down the short stairs that led to his ever-faithful butler and father figure, Alfred Pennyworth. Alfred had been the Wayne's butler for almost fifty years but the old man barely showed it. He smiled his kind, gentle smile at Bruce as he opened the door to the pure black limo that he would be driving Bruce home in.

"Welcome home, Master Bruce," Alfred greeted.

"It's good to be home, Alfred." Bruce entered the limo, avoiding the people around him that were asking questions and trying to grab a hold of him.

The drive to Wayne Manor was filled with small talk until Bruce broke the pointless questions, "Alfred, why is it that hundreds of people spend thousands of dollars just to see a twenty-one-year old come home after a only fairly long exodus while people in Gotham are starving?"

Alfred paused for a moment, unsure of how to answer, "Well, sir, I believe it's because you're Bruce Wayne. Not everyone in the world watched their parents murdered right in front of their eyes and are the sole heir to a multi-billion dollar corporation."

"Not everyone in the world, surely, but in Gotham I'm one of many. One of very many…" The two were silent for about half a minute.

"And to answer my question," Bruce broke the silence, "it's because they're all trash. Vain, sick, cruel trash." Bruce stated coolly.

And that ended their conversations until they reached the Manor. Alfred stepped out of the car and opened the door for Bruce.

"After you, sir." Alfred extended his hand towards the door.

Bruce thanked the older man and he walked up the dark, granite steps to the door. He enclosed his fist around the cold, gold doorknob and gently opened the door.

He examined the entry hallway, "Nothing's changed."

"Nothing except for you, sir." Alfred took a step towards Bruce and stood by him, staring at the house.

Bruce chose to ignore the comment and he began to walk to the living room, and Alfred followed him.

"Did you get what I asked?" Bruce asked.

Alfred knew what his young master meant and simply answered, "Yes."

"Good."

Bruce continued to approach the living room couch as Alfred said, "Master Bruce, with all due respect, I wish to know: what are you planning? Are you creating an army? I mean, one must assume with all the equipment and…"

"We'll get to that soon, Alfred, but not now." Bruce collapsed onto the red, silk couch and turned on the TV.

"Now, I rest. For one hour. Give me until then to explain it to you." Bruce flipped through the channels.

"One hour to rest? You've been gone for seven years, going from place to place, working harder and harder at each college and…where ever else you visited and you only give yourself an hour to rest. Honestly, Master Bruce, what is going…"

Alfred was stopped by Bruce who stopped changing channels, stared at the news intensely and said, "Alfred, who is that?"

On the News there was a picture of a lone man. The man had long, dark hair and he wore blue armor with a cape hanging over his shoulders. The man had an S melded into his armor and appeared to be floating in the air.

"That, Master Bruce, is Superman. Or at least that's what he told people to call him. He appeared yesterday, having saved an entire plane and football stadium full of people," Alfred stated.

"What? How did he save a plane and stadium of people? What happened?" Bruce exclaimed.

"Well, a plane's engine broke and it began to plummet to the ground. Superman flew up and using 'super-strength' of sorts he stopped it before it crashed into a filled football stadium."

"Oh my God. Alfred, I want you to record and save anything new about this Superman that comes up anywhere. Send it to my personal computer. Also, find everything you can on him…I mean facial recognitions, finger prints, everything," Bruce ordered.

"Yes, sir," Alfred said surprised. He dared not ask what interested Bruce so much about this Superman…and Alfred could tell it wasn't simply because the Superman could fly.

Bruce stood from the couch and looked to Alfred, "And Alfred, about the whole 'what-are-you-doing' thing, I'm becoming a masked vigilante that goes out into the night and brings justice to those that deserve and striking fear into their hearts."

Alfred paused, completely shocked, "Is this a joke, Master Bruce? A masked vigilante? Like a superhero?"

Bruce didn't respond and he simply walked upstairs to his bedroom.

He lay in the bed for almost thirty minutes, just staring at the ceiling. Alfred waltzed in. The two didn't say anything for nearly ten minutes…

"Master Bruce, I understand why you're doing what you're doing and I'm not going to question it…but I have to ask…how are you going to scare them? The thieves, thugs, gang members, murderers, rapists and God-knows-what-else comes out during the night?"

Bruce continued to stare at the ceiling and didn't say a word for almost a minute, "That's a good question, Alfred…"

"…I need a symbol. Something that will scare every one of them."

"Master Bruce, they aren't cowards. This isn't –as they say- their first rodeo. They aren't the type to be frightened easily."

"I beg to differ, Alfred. Criminals are the most scared lot of people in the world. Half the things they do are because they're scared. Scared of poverty. Scared of death. Scared of life. And most importantly, scared of being scared."

Bruce sat up from his bed and began o stroll through the mansion, Alfred following right behind him. They arrived in the office, where a high-pitched squeaking noise filled the room.

"What the hell is…" Bruce looked up. Stuck in the room was a small black bat.

Bruce's face filled with a mixture of awe, delight and anger as he stared at the flying mammal.

"Alfred, is the cave outside the Manor still there?"

"Yes, of course, sir. Why do you ask?" Alfred asked.

Bruce left the room without a word.

Bruce had fallen in the cave when he was a boy while he played hide and seek with Tommy Elliot, his best friend. He was found there shivering. Bruce claimed he'd been attacked by bats. Because of that, Bruce became extremely paranoid and his father went to great lengths to calm his son. Thomas Wayne boarded up the entrance to the cave and even left a movie early, after Bruce complained about the bats in it. That, and begging his father to go down a shortcut forever haunted Bruce, even to this day. Because of Bruce, or so he believed, his parents had been murdered by a simple man who needed money, Joe Chill. Because of both fear and anger, Joe shot both of Bruce's parents and ran away, eager to not have to injure the boy and to not get caught.

Bruce stopped just outside the cave. It was boarded up still, and mold had begun to grow on the wooden planks.

Bruce stood there for a while before he noticed Alfred standing next to him.

"I know what the symbol is going to be…I know what will strike fear into the hearts of those that deserve justice," Bruce stated.

"The Bat." Alfred said.

"The Bat," Bruce agreed and he kicked the planks in.

"Sir, I'm not sure that's a good idea…" Bruce had already jumped into the hole before Alfred had finished the sentence.

Bruce landed with a _THUMP! _But was unharmed. He looked up to Alfred who was staring down the hole at him.

"Are you alright, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Alfred, I'll be gone for a little while but I want you to wait there for me. If I'm not back in an hour call 911." Bruce said and he began to wander through the cave, without an answer and a guiding light.

He walked through the cave for minutes, finding his way by having one hand constantly touching a wall and listening to every sound he heard.

Eventually he heard the sound of water crashing against rocks and he stopped. He was standing just above a small waterfall. Directly above him were hundreds upon hundreds of bats.

"This is it."

**Approximately 12:30 pm**

"That should be the last of it…" Bruce took in a deep breath and looked at his butler Alfred and then to the massive cave stretched around him. Between Alfred and him and special equipment, they'd managed to move everything Bruce had told Alfred to order, get from Wayne Tech, or other sources. The cave was now sort of set up. Tables were scattered around it, tools and other gadgets and materials around the cave. Even a sleek black, bullet proof car was there. The car had two tailfins and an AI system inside it.

"Yes, I believe that is it, sir. Now if it's alright, I would like to sit down." Alfred was sweating profusely. It wasn't the smartest thing in the world to carry around heavy equipment for hours when you're sixty-something years old. He collapsed to the ceiling and stared at the bats circling around the artificial lights Bruce and he had set up.

Bruce approached the large table he'd set in the middle of thee cave. Dozens of large boards of what looked to be metal lay on the table. Bulletproof, Nanite infused Kevlar laid just below the table. A large black cape of an unknown material was right next to the Kevlar. Tools were scattered all around.

"It's time to get to work," Bruce grinned.

**9:45 pm**

Alfred approached Bruce who was covered in grime and dirt, standing over his new "work table."

"Master Bruce, it's been hours and you haven't stopped working. Not even to eat! Will you please take a break," Alfred exclaimed while setting down a tray of food by Bruce's feet.

Alfred must admit, however, he was impressed. Scattered all around Bruce were hundreds of bat-shaped boomerangs. They were extremely sharp on all sides.

"Not quite yet," Bruce said, still standing over his worktable and an unknown project.

"Please, sir, it's unhealthy." Alfred stated.

Suddenly Bruce stood up straight, holding a chest shaped Kevlar vest. A large black bat symbol was right in the middle and a cape hung over the back.

"Is that your-" Alfred noticed all the pieces of Kevlar around them, some shaped like leggings, some like boots, one even looked like a mask, but all of them were pure black.

"My Costume? Yes." Bruce showed Alfred his arms. They were covered in black metal gauntlets with three black finned blades on the outer sides.

"That is truly amazing, sir, but will you please stop and rest?" Alfred begged.

Bruce took of his shirt to expose Under Armor and he slipped on the black Kevlar chest.

"Justice never rests, Alfred," Bruce stated, already putting on the rest of the suit.

"Please, sir, it's really starting to get late."

"That's the point Alfred. Bats come out during the night. And so do the scum of Gotham," Bruce put on the last thing: his mask.

Bruce said, "Alfred, I'll have plenty of equipment to help me." He pointed to the belt attached to his waist. About fifty of the "batarangs" were hidden under many of the slots in the belt. A grappling gun was attached to the side of it.

"Master Bruce, how are you even going to get to Gotham? It's miles away from the Manor." Alfred asked, having given up trying to convince Bruce to stop.

Bruce approached the car in the middle of the cave. With a simple verbal command the top opened up for him.

"Why and how do you think I got my new 'Batmobile' in here? It's to travel to Gotham. There's an exit just about a mile, that way," Bruce pointed to one side of the cave, where it seemed to go on and on forever.

The Batmobile sped off, the wheels sliding against the rough terrain smoothly.

Bruce arrived in the city in less than an hour. He hopped out of the car, just outside of an abandoned school.

He shot the grappling gun to the top of a building and began to jump and glide between buildings.

He had travelled through the city for barely a minute before he heard screams of distress.

He followed the sound to an alleyway. A certain alleyway that had been fenced around years before, the white chalk outline of a man and a woman's body on the granite ground. This alley had been named Crime Alley because it was the place where Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered.

A little boy was standing behind his mother, and an older man holding a gun stood in front of them. A man lay in a pool of blood on the ground.

"No, Robert!" The woman screamed.

Anger filled Bruce and he was on top of the murderer before the man could pull the trigger again.

The man looked up at Bruce, fear in his eyes. The same fear Bruce had seen fourteen years ago when his parents were killed. The same fear he'd seen in the eyes of Joe Chill.

Bruce knocked the man unconscious with one punch. He turned to the family. The boy stood over his dying father. Bruce couldn't bear to be there any longer.

He grabbed onto the murderer and grappled to the building above. He carried the man all the way to the Police Station where he dropped him on the front door. He left and began his search for justice anew.

**The Gotham Police Department, The Next Day**

Jim Gordon inhaled one last breath of his cigarette before he headed back inside. Jim was one of the few honest cops left in Gotham. He was currently ranked Lieutenant and he lived with his wife, Barbara, and two kids, James and Barbara Jr.

Jim quickly walked into the room where Bob Kirkland currently sat. The previous night Bob had murdered a man for his wallet. He'd claimed he'd been stopped, beaten and brought to the police by a bat. Jim was there to question him and find out who really brought him to the police.

"You are Robert Kirkland, correct?" Jim asked first.

"Yes, sir," Bob was glancing around; obviously paranoid someone was going to attack him.

"And you murdered a Mr. Robert Jones, correct?" Jim asked.

"Yes, sir," Robert exclaimed.

Jim sighed; it was never this easy. Something or someone must have really scared this guy.

"And you claim you were attacked by a bat?" Jim asked, anger starting to boil.

"Nuh…No…" Bob Kirkland muttered.

Jim stopped, shocked. He'd been told the man had claimed he was attacked by a bat. Either this was a breakthrough or he had been lied to.

"Who did attack you then?" Jim shouted.

"It wasn't a bat…" Bob started to shiver…

"…It was a Bat-Man."

**Note: Yeah, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it. Personally I didn't think it was one of my best stories but it will get better! Please check out my other Infinite Universe stories as well! And I know this was kind of rushed so sorry…And now to discuss this story. So far there haven't been any big changes. The next chapter is going to take place six months after this one. Anyone who likes and wants to see my Infinite Robin you'll have to wait a surprisingly short amount of time! ;) It'll be about ten chapters before he shows up.**

**Next- Six Months Later…**


	2. Who is the Red Hood?

**Note: Sorry for the long wait for the update! If you don't know, I have two whole universes of stories to write so I've been busy with those, but hopefully with a certain plan I have I'll be able to post chapters much faster. Also, the title's changed because I wanted to. And also I like to make up what I think the covers would be if this was a real comic, so that's what I'm doing. Without further adieu, the next chapter in Infinite Batman, taking place a full six months after the last…**

**Cover 1- Batman standing on a gargoyle at night, facing frontward.**

**Cover 2- Red Hood standing on large print letters, "Who is the Red Hood?"**

_**6 Months ago the Batman first appeared. For the first few months of his crime-fighting career he was thought of as an urban legend. He still is in some parts of Gotham today. But now he's better known. He's actually been seen. The GCPD knows him as a masked vigilante and there's a warrant out for his arrest. However, Lieutenant James Gordan has begun a secret alliance with the Caped Crusader.**_

_**The crime rate has gone down significantly. With the help of the new DA, Harvey Dent, Batman has begun to put away all of the crime bosses of Gotham City. Wayne Enterprises has come under the hands of Lucius Fox, who secretly develops Batman's gadgets. And now a new criminal is stepping up with the others gone, attempting to take over their crime empires. Nobody's seen him and only one person has an idea who he is. The only thing known about this criminal is his alias, what he goes by, The Red Hood.**_

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

The sound of footsteps echoed through the city of Gotham as a man in an expensive black suit ran on a rooftop. The man looked back, fear practically leaking from his eyes. He saw only darkness so he stopped and took a deep breath.

He was safe! He was…

The man was tackled to the ground and when he looked up his eyes met those of his assailant.

"Sal Maroni!" The Batman growled.

"Wh-wh-what the h-hell are y-y-you?" Sal Maroni stuttered, his breathing frantic.

"Your worst nightmare!" Batman hoisted the crime boss up and over the edge of the rooftop, holding him by the brim of his jacket.

"Y-you won't kill me! I-I've heard that you d-don't' kill!" Maroni cried.

"Try me!" Batman shouted, intimidating the young drug lord.

"AHH!" Maroni screamed as Batman let his fingers slide closer to the edge of the coat, his hands slipping away.

"Tell me!"

"Wh-what? Tell you what?" Maroni prayed to God he wouldn't die tonight.

"Who is the Red Hood?"

**INFINITE BATMAN**

**Who is the Red Hood?**

Jim Gordon sank back into his seat and sighed, "What happened exactly?"

Rookie cop Harvey Bullock struggled to find the right words to explain his predicament, "Ya' see, Lieutenant, sir, I was just sitting out front of this Dunkin' Donuts shop eating some…well, donuts, when Sal Maroni was suddenly dropped on my car. I look up and there's…there's the Batman! He's the weirdest, scariest guy dressed in…"

"Enough, Officer Bullock. Just tell me where Maroni is now."

"In the interrogation room, sir. Just mutterin' stuff about Batman and that Red Hood guy." Bullock finished, his belly jiggling slightly.

"Thank you, Officer Bullock, you can go now," Jim Gordon forced a smile. His job was tough. He was one of the few good cops around, along with Bullock, Montoya and a few others. He was always the one who had to deal with this stuff, this Batman stuff. And the worst part of it all was he trusted the guy. Unlike everyone else he believe he had good intentions and helped him.

After Harvey had left his office, Jim took out from his desk a cigarette and his lighter and walked out onto the roof. He lit the cigarette and took a deep breath in. This was always how he relaxed himself, it was the only way he survived the stress of the job. This and his family.

"Jim."

Gordon almost tripped off the roof in shock, "What the hell? Oh, it's you."

Batman stepped out from the shadows, "I have a lead on the Red Hood case."

"So Maroni did know something," Jim said.

"Yes. But not much. Maroni said he believes the Red Hood is one of his old thugs. Maroni didn't know his name, but he said the man had talked about rebelling and taking over the criminal underworld and Maroni sent some of his more trustworthy men after him. Apparently the man, our Red Hood, got away. He disappeared and Maroni thought he'd never see him again… until now." Batman finished.

"Figures," Jim inhaled more from his cigarette, "So, how exactly are we going to find this guy, this Red…"

Jim Gordon turned around, no one in sight, "…Hood. Huh, I wonder if I'll ever get used to that."

**The Batcave**

Bruce sat alone in the Batcave looking over reports of sightings of the Red Hood on his over-sized computer, his dark bangs hanging over his forehead. He was dressed in the night black Bat-suit, the helmet the only thing not being currently worn by the playboy billionaire.

"Damn…" Bruce cursed as he finished going over the last article, the only one with a picture of the criminal. The picture was blurry, and all that could be seen was a face shrouded by a red hood, "Who are you…?"

"Sir…" Bruce was forced out of his personal world by his faithful butler, Alfred Pennyworth.

Bruce didn't even turn to face Alfred as he replied, still thinking over the numerous muggings and robberies that had taken place in just the past two weeks, "What is it, Alfred?"

"You have a presentation, Master Bruce. Wayne Enterprises is displaying the BETA armor today. They expect their prime stock holder to be there," the elderly butler replied kindly.

Bruce still didn't move, "Can't we just tell them I was off on vacation in Hawaii with a woman? Or just have them postpone it."

"Sir, you went to Hawaii just three weeks ago. And they've postponed this for almost ten days for you."

"I…" Bruce Wayne reluctantly turned in his swivel chair and stood up, "…Fine. I'll go. But only for the first hour or two because I have work to do. Every minute I don't find the Red Hood is another minute closer to him finally killing someone. And I can't let that happen."

"Indeed, Master Bruce, indeed," Alfred sighed and led the dangerous young twenty-one-year-old out of the Batcave and toward a life temporarily away from this chaos and danger.

**Wayne Enterprises**

"…Bionic Exoskeleton Transfer and Assault unit is the only one of its kind, an armor fully capable of long distance flight as well as battle. This BETA armor will be used by American soldiers in just over a year! It will help to protect all of our family and friends who are risking their lives for our great nation, and I think that's something we all can stand behind," Bruce Wayne finished his short speech to huge applause. After a brief ending statement by Lucius Fox, CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce immediately left the podium, a gorgeous woman on his arm, and he began to head to the door, prepared to leave. But suddenly a man stepped in front of him. The man was dressed in a crimson suit and his black hair was slicked back. An overly large grin was plastered on his handsome young features.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne," The man took Bruce's hand and began to shake it.

Bruce tried to remember if he knew the man as he shook his hand, "Um…I'm sorry to ask but: do I know you?"

The man's smile grew larger and he chuckled briefly, "No, Mr. Wayne, but you're about to get the pleasure of knowing me and this…" the man took out a pistol and pointed it at Bruce's gut, "…very well."

"AAAIIIEEE!" The woman on Bruce's arm, actress Violet Wood, screamed. Suddenly men in suits entered the building from all different directions and began to fire Uzi's into the air. A couple of cops in the crowd unholstered their guns but were shot down immediately, much to the dismay of the crowd of innocents.

"I am the Red Hood. This is a robbery. If you do not do exactly as I say you will die," The man in red said to Bruce honestly, shocking him. He was here? The Red Hood was here? Without a mask or his famous hood?

"What the hell do you want?"

"That," The Red Hood pointed to the BETA armor in the glass case.

Bruce nodded his head, unable to disarm or engage the man in case he gave away his other identity. The crowd parted for Bruce to walk through as he led the man to the glass case holding the BETA armor. He heard the crowd moan as he unlocked the case. Immediately four of the Red Hood's men ran over to the glass case and took out the armor.

"Take it, boys," The Red Hood ordered.

Bruce began to take a few steps away but the Red Hood pointed his gun at Bruce, stopping him. The Red Hood shook his head, clucking, "Ah, ah, ah. You're coming with me, Brucey-boy. I need a hostage to ensure me and my pals get out of here without any trouble."

The crimson-clad criminal grabbed Bruce's arm and dragged him over to him, holding the young billionaire in a hostage position.

"All right, if everyone can keep quiet and stay where you are, nobody including Mister Wayne here will have to get shot," The Red Hood said as he dragged Bruce through the room. No other civilians in the room moved, and no one said a word.

Suddenly Bruce fell to the ground, pushing the Red Hood down with him.

"What the hell was that?" Red Hood shouted at Bruce as he stood up.

"Sorry," Bruce began, faking intoxication, "'Had a few drinks 'fore this. Managed to keep it together during my speech but now…"

"Well, get the hell up," Red Hood grabbed Bruce's shoulder and dragged him off his butt. The two exited the building, and Bruce merely smiled as he activated a small device in his hand.

Outside the criminal and the young playboy philanthropist were greeted by a large group of cops.

"Why, hello Officers. I wouldn't point those guns at me if I were you. You might just hurt Mr. Wayne here. ," None of the police officers moved, and Red Hood followed his men into a large van, holding Bruce at gunpoint then entire time. Before entering the van, Red Hood looked at the police officers and then at Bruce and shouted, "And I wouldn't follow us if I were you. You might just have a dead billionaire on your hands if you do."

Red Hood quickly entered the van and was pleased to see no police officers following him as he and his men drove away, with Bruce Wayne in tow.

"Mister Wayne, have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" Red Hood chuckled evilly as he cocked his Magnum and aimed it at Bruce's forehead.

Bruce faked fear, "I thought you weren't going to kill me?"

"Plans change."

_BOOM!_

The entire van flipped over, all the passengers flying through their seats.

"What the hell was that?" One of Red Hood's men shouted.

Suddenly, the left side of the van blew open. Everyone inside saw the faint outline of a pitch-black car.

"Oh shit, it's the Batman! I never signed up for this!" The driver hopped out of the open hole where the door once was and began to run away. A net quickly shot out of the Batmobile and immobilized the runaway criminal.

A deep, rough, and unbeknownst to everyone in the van but Bruce, recorded voice spoke through the Batmobile, "Get in the car, Wayne."

"My pleasure," Bruce continued to fake intoxication as waddled to the Batmobile. On his way there the Red Hood brought up his gun again and shouted, "Oh no you don't Wayne!"

Before he could fire, the Batmobile fired a small rubber pellet that hit his hand knocking the Magnum out of it.

The top of the Batmobile opened, and due to the dark of the night, nobody could see if anyone was truly inside the vehicle. Bruce got in the shotgun seat, and from inside the car fired multiple nets that encased all of the criminals. The Dark Knight's vehicle then drove, by itself, back to the Batcave.

After quickly cleaning himself up, Bruce changed into the Batsuit and put the small homing device he had used to activate and attract the Batmobile into his utility belt.

He then sat down at his computer, and before he could even activate it, Alfred strode into the underground cave and quipped, somewhat sarcastically, "Master Bruce, I thought you were kidnapped."

Bruce responded, "You know, Alfred, you're not very funny."

"I know."

Bruce began to go through the Batcomputer, back over all his leads on the Red Hood. He wanted to know why the Red Hood would show his face now after trying so hard to hide it under numerous hoods and masks. Why would he come out now? He could have easily stolen the armor tonight.

"I saw his face, Alfred," Bruce said.

"Who's?"

"Red Hood's. He wore only a suit and tie. No mask. No hood. And I want to know why."

Alfred walked over to his employer and friend and put his hand on Bruce's shoulder, "Master Bruce, maybe he doesn't have a reason. Maybe he just wants to cause a little chaos and confusion. Maybe he just wants to watch the world burn."

"Maybe…"

"Or, maybe he felt the time was right, and he was powerful enough to come out from under his mask and hood now and that he could terrorize the people of Gotham." Alfred stated plainly.

Bruce nodded his head, "That's why. I was just overthinking it."

"Yes, Master Bruce, sometimes the right answers are the ones hidden right under our noses."

"And sometimes you need to rest. I don't think it was overthinking it, Master Bruce, but exhaustion. You've gotten very little sleep over the past week," Alfred finished.

"Alfred, enough. As I told you months ago, justice never rests. Never. And Batman is justice. I am Batman," Bruce replied coolly.

Alfred sighed, "And you're also human, sir," and the old man walked out of the cave, knowing he wouldn't get the response he wanted.

Bruce ignored his butler and father-figure and began to go over another case, thinking that his problem with Red Hood was over.

After just an hour Alfred returned to the cave, "Ms. Vale is here. As are numerous other reporters and police officers. They want to know how you escaped. They want to know about the Batman."

"Tell them I'm asleep, attempting to cope with the horror of being taken and used as a hostage, almost killed," Bruce replied emotionlessly. He scrolled through his computer with his mouse, landing over a headline on the Gotham Times website.

"And Master Bruce…"

"Yes, Alfred."

"They want to know about the Red Hood. Apparently he escaped."

"What?" Bruce swerved around in his chair.

"Yes, they found the van and all of the Red Hood's hired men, but apparently the BETA armor and the Red Hood were gone," Alfred stated, repeating the words of Officer Bullock who came to Bruce's door, "'He was gone. Disappeared completely.'"

"Damnit!" Bruce shouted and he turned back to the computer as the article he had clicked on finished loading, "DAMNIT!" Bruce smashed one of his batarangs that was near the computer.

"Master Bruce, I understand he escaped, but you now can find out who he is. You can find him. You saw his face. This is nothing to get overly mad about."

"It's not just that," Bruce pointed to the computer's large monitor, and the title of the article, "'DA Dent Fails to Prosecute Criminals Due to Gotham Law Against Vigilantism.' 'This evening over five-hundred men and women were deemed guilty of crimes accused of them, but were unable to be sent to Blackgate Prison because of a Gotham law against supporting vigilantism, and due to the fact these criminals were brought to the GCPD (Gotham City Police Department) by the notorious vigilante, the Batman. District Attorney Harvey Dent says this ruling was 'injust' and that the next step in his 'war on crime' will be 'destroying the law that let these criminals run free again on our great city's streets.'"

"Oh my God."

"Over five hundred murderers, kidnappers, thieves, and rapists back on the streets of Gotham. Six whole months of work," Bruce said angrily, "And Red Hood is still at large! With the BETA armor!"

"Master Bruce…what's next?" Alfred asked, curious.

"Next…? Next I go to see Lieutenant Gordon…and Harvey Dent."

**GCPD **

"Gordon, I need to see Harvey Dent."

"Now?" Jim Gordon responded, already getting used to his partner's unusual arrival habits.

"Now."

Jim began to take out his cell phone, before stopping, "He's wanted in on this for a while."

"I know," Batman replied, shifting position on the edge of the rooftop.

"Of course you do," Jim smirked as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Harvey Dent's number.

"What is it, Jim? I'm in the middle of something," Harvey said from the other side of the phone.

"It's **him**, Harvey. He wants to see you," Jim explained.

"Now?"

"Now."

"I'll be there in five minutes," Harvey promised, already getting into his car.

"I don't know if he will wait that long."

"I'll make it two."

"Good. Bye," Jim finished, and Harvey bid goodbye as well.

Harvey, as he said, made it in two minutes. His car rolled up to the GCPD Building. He was upstairs in another sixty seconds.

"Where is he?" Harvey asked as he opened the door to the roof.

Batman tapped Harvey's shoulder, and the DA jumped in surprise, "Jesus!"

"You'll get used to it," Jim told him.

"Why didn't you bring security?" Batman asked, addressing Dent.

"Didn't need it. I can protect myself."

"You can't protect yourself from five-hundred criminals, all who have a grudge against you," Batman coolly responded.

"Who cares? I go, you still fight on. And that's more important," Harvey replied, meaning every word he said.

Batman shook his head, "No, you're more important. You're the hero Gotham needs to take down the criminals of Gotham. As is the GCPD. That's why from now on you'll have to take down the crime families, one step at a time."

"What?" Gordon and Dent exclaimed simultaneously. "You can't leave us alone to take these guys down? There's enough corruption in the GCPD and in the courtroom to do it alone!" Dent said and Jim nodded his head in agreement.

"You won't be alone. I will help, but not as openly as I have before," Batman explained, and continued, "The first step is to get Judge Cobblepot removed from office," Batman through an envelope at their feet, "Use this to do it."

"Oh my God," Harvey said in awe and delight as he read through the envelope, "Over one hundred counts of embezzlement, two dozen counts of murder, and almost two hundred counts of illegal drug use and sale, all in Cobblepot's damn Ice-Rink Lounge, or whatever the hell he calls it."

Batman ignored the incorrect name and continued, "I'll be working on…other cases while you two deal with this."

"What sort of other cases? Red Hood?" Gordon questioned the Caped Crusader.

"Yes."

Jim's emotions slowly began to rise, "Why are you, the most wanted and dangerous man in Gotham, a hero, going after one guy and a suit of junk while we deal with an army of criminals?"

"You won't be at it alone entirely. I will be helping subtly but someone has to solve this case and you haven't, so that makes it my job," Batman cruelly lied, hiding the fact that the real reason he wanted Red Hood so badly was because if he killed someone with the BETA armor, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. The armor was of Lucius Fox's and his (secret) design.

"Well, I'm going to remind you that you've damn well fucked up too!" Gordon roared.

Harvey stood there in awe at Jim Gordon, who was arguing face to face with the Dark Knight, the lone guardian of Gotham. Maybe the Batman truly was just a man…and maybe Jim Gordon is something more…

Jim continued to chew out Batman, but the Caped Crusader was gone in a blink of an eye.

**Later**

Jim sat in a chair quite frankly overwhelmed and pissed. He already had over a dozen crimes on his hand, and it was only midnight. Not to mention the man he thought to be his partner…his friend…had abandoned him to defeat an army of criminals, solely with the help but Harvey Dent and a few good cops. Right now he needed food, he needed rest, and most of all he needed…

"Dad? Daddy? Helloooo? Earth to Lt. Gordon?" Barbara Gordon waved her hand in front of her father's sunken face.

"Oh…I'm home…" Jim realized, having completely forgotten returning from the GCPD or even seeing his daughter, who was all that was left of his family…

"Yeah, Dad, you really need to get some sleep. You looked like you weren't ever sure where you were for a second there," Barbara 'Babs' teased her father.

"I…I wasn't," Jim looked in front of him, at a plate of salmon, peas and strawberries: his favorite dinner.

"I…okay," Barbara replied, looking into her father's sunken eyes, "Yeah, you definitely need some sleep."

Jim stood up from the table, "Can't sleep. Have to work."

Barbara stood up after her dad, "Look, Dad, I know you're a big bad, hard-working, macho cop, but you have to rest."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine."

"What?" Jim looked at his daughter, shocked by her quick surrender, before realizing there had to be a catch…

"I get to go with you," Barbara, 16-almost-17, smirked mischievously.

"No, Barbara. It's too dangerous. Especially now, with all those criminals out of jail…"

"I'll be fine," Barbara insisted.

"No….no Barbara…I can't let you come," Jim looked down at his hands, pain in his eyes, "…What happened to your poor mother and brother…I can't let that happen to you."

"Dad, I…" Barbara stopped, however, realizing the pain in her father's voice, in his eyes, and remembering the night their entire life changed, "…I understand."

Jim nodded his head in thanks, and headed for the door.

"….But Dad…."

Jim turned to look at his red-headed daughter, "Yes?"

"Be safe, ok?" Barbara pleaded, looking into her father's eyes.

"I will."

And the two went their separate ways, and before she went to bed, as she did every night, Barbara prayed. She prayed that the souls of her mother and brother were resting in peace. She prayed for her father's safety. And…

And she prayed that her dream would come true…

Her dream to bring her dearly departed mother and brother's killer to justice.

**The Batcave**

Bruce sat at his computer, yet again, in full costume. His head gently rested on his index finger and thumb, as he examined a map of Gotham, the last sightings of the Red Hood, and a list of all the evidence he had.

"Where are you…? Who are you…?" Bruce traced the index finger of his left hand over the map, before landing over a particular address.

"Bingo."

Batman flew overhead Gotham in his aerial vehicle he had named, "The Bat." It was a high-tech, state-of-the-art jet painted entirely black. And he had decided it was about time he brought it out and took it for a little test flight.

After a few short minutes of flight, Batman arrived at his destination, an abandoned nightclub, once-called The Scarlet Night. The Red Hood had been seen around the area, and it was only a matter of time before Batman had found this club. Criminals were predictable, every single one. You just had to find the pattern and—boom!—you found the criminal. And it just so happened a certain Jack Napier once ran a comedy shtick at the club, and who, once fired, disappeared.

With ease and cunning silence, Batman exited and descended from the aircraft, lowering onto the roof of the nightclub using his grappling gun.

He quickly opened a windowpane and looked into the abandoned building. He could see nothing. Batman activated infrared and found the BETA armor, now painted blood red, but no Red Hood in sight.

"What the hell?" Batman descended from the roof, and examined the suit. You see, Batman, not-yet The World's Greatest Detective, did not see through the ruse of a criminal waiting to be found.

The suit's arm shot out, and quickly wrung its armored hand around Batman's neck.

"You fell for it!" Batman heard the Red Hood's voice ring out through the suit's speakers, "Priceless!"

The Red Hood threw Batman into a wall, cracking the wall.

Batman struggled to get up, as the Red Hood walked over to the Dark Knight, and began to pummel him with his armored fists.

"Hahahaha! I'm going to make this quick…and painful!" Red Hood raised his gauntlet arm, and a gun rose from the wrist.

Quickly, Batman reached to his utility belt, pressed a button on it, and rolled away, dodging Red Hood's fire.

"Damn you!" The Red Hood shouted, firing until he had to reload.

Batman stood up and said, "Look up."

"You really think I'm going to fall for that trick…"

_BOOM!_

The ceiling on top of The Red Hood, presumably Jack Napier, crumbled and fell onto the crimson criminal. The Bat hovered overhead, explosive batarang projectiles at the ready.

But, before Batman could move, Red Hood flew from out of the rubble and into the night sky, "Come and catch me, Batman!"

Batman quickly got into the hovering Bat, and flew after the Red Hood.

A quick chase ensued, but in less than a minute, the Batman had locked onto the Red Hood.

"Fire," Batman fired a Batarang out of the Bat, and the tracking projectile hit Red Hood's right thruster.

The BETA armor slowly began to choke and the Red Hood began too plummet to the ground, down to an Ace Chemicals laboratory.

"Damn," Batman cursed, following after the plummeting villain. The Red Hood crashed through the roof, but before hitting the ground was caught by a grappling line fired from the Bat.

The Red Hood, upon being attached to the line, slowly began to weave his way out of the armor, "No! No! NO!" He shouted as he slipped out of the armor and onto a catwalk, the crimson helmet the only thing of the BETA armor still on, and black underarmor and pants as well, "I will not be caught!"

The Red Hood ran away from the descending Dark Knight. But, as the Batman landed on the very same catwalk above multiple vats of acid, the Red Hood turned around towards Batman, a pulled out a gun from a holster on his pants.

Quicker than the eye could see, Batman produced a Batarang from his belt and threw it at the Red Hood, connecting with the hand holding the firearm. The Red Hood screamed in pain, and, holding his injured hand, tripped and began to fall over the edge.

"NO!" Batman shouted as he dived after the criminal. He grabbed the Red Hood's leg as the Red Hood's helmet fell off and plummeted into the dangerous liquid below.

"Reach up," Batman ordered, "REACH UP!"

The Red Hood tried to force himself up, to reach his hand to the Batman's but he couldn't.

"Jack, please!" Batman pleaded. At that moment, Batman lost his grip.

The oddest smile came over Jack Napier's face as he plummeted to the vat below.

**The Batcave, 5:00 AM**

Bruce Wayne slouched in the seat in front of the Batcomputer, looking down at his hands.

"Master Bruce, you must not beat yourself to death over this," Alfred pleaded, having just entered the cave.

"I…I could have saved him, Alfred."

"Maybe you could have. Maybe you couldn't. But, with all respect to Mr. Napier, he had it coming," Alfred replied solemnly.

"Nobody has that coming. Nobody deserves to die young. And certainly not as painfully as he did."

"Master Bruce…"

"Alfred, his death was slow and painful. The acid would have slowly eaten him up. When the GCPD drained the tank, they found nothing left…nothing."

Alfred stood there in silence for a moment, before saying, "What are you going to do about the BETA armor."

"I'm shutting down the project."

Alfred nodded his head and turned away, before thinking better of it, "Master Bruce, a wise man once told me that the reason we fall is because we must learn to pick ourselves up again."

Bruce looked up at Alfred, "Who told you that?"

"Your father, Master Wayne."

Bruce paused and looked around him, "After all this…all this pain and failure…you still haven't given up on me?"

Alfred simply smiled.

"Never."

The two stood there for a moment in silence before Alfred began, "And Master Bruce…?"

"Yes?"

"There will be more pain, more failure. Much more. But we'll deal with it…together."

And the two, father and son, not in blood but in soul, looked into each other's eyes and for once Bruce realized that he wasn't alone.

**Note: I hope you enjoyed. Not much to explain. Hope you didn't mind my changes to the Batman mythos. Please review and check out my other stories! Please review! And did I mention to please review!**

**Next Chapter: A few weeks after the Red Hood incident a serial killer has begun a mass killing spree throughout Gotham and Batman can't find any logical pattern! Who is this mysterious unknown man? And why does he call his victims before he murders them in cold blood? Find out next chapter in Infinite Batman's first multi-chapter arc!**

**Title: The Telephone Call Killer Part I**


End file.
